


Strip Clubs and Body Jewelry

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Hawk Twins [40]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Nat x Clint, Parker x Reader, Vin x twin!Reader
Series: The Hawk Twins [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314683
Kudos: 8





	Strip Clubs and Body Jewelry

The taxi ride was silent, not that either of you cared, but once you got to the outlet mall, you looked towards Steve. “We shouldn’t get swamped, right?”

He shook his head. “Not at all. Weekday.” He assured you. “If anyone starts to give you a problem, I’ll deal with them.”

“Awe.” You grinned, but felt a bit more relieved. “Anything you need while we’re here? Might as well multitask.”

“Could use more shirts.” He nodded. “And Bucky asked if I could get him some sweats.” He motioned for the pair of you to walk into the outlet mall, and it took you a second to do so. He patted your shoulder, eyeing almost everyone you both passed. It was second nature not to trust anyone at this point.

You leaned into him, looking at the different stores. “Where do you get your shirts?”

He shrugged. “I don’t get them all at a certain store. I just get them were i happen to go.”

“Lame.” You joked. “We can go to one of those fitness stores. I’m sure they’re used to your beefiness.”

That made him laugh. “Beefiness?”

“Yep.” You pokes his bicep. “That.” You chuckled. “No mortal man usually has that. Unless he’s way to into himself.”

He grinned, shaking his head. “You’re funny.” He followed you once you spotted a store. “I didn’t have this years ago. My pants turned into high waters when I grew.”

You chuckled. “I’m sure it was rough.” You patted his arm.

He shrugged. “Didn’t have anyone to impress anyway.” He brushed it off.

You looked up at him. “I’m sure you impressed a lot of people, Steve.” How could Captain America not realized he inspired, and impressed, a lot of people?

“When I became my size now, yeah.” He shrugged, looking around the store.

“But you were brave before you were massive!” You pointed out.

He smiled sheepishly at you. “Thanks for saying so.” For some reason, coming from you it meant more. He had a lightly tint on his cheeks as he looked at some workout shirts.

You held up a sky blue one for him. “How about this one?”

He nodded. “I like it.” He reached out to feel the material. “Soft!”

You smiled and handed it to him. “They have other colors.”

Steve laughed. “I thought we were here for you.”

“You don’t get out enough.” You countered. “It’s for us both.”

He grinned. “Alright.” He caved, going to look at the different colors. “As long as we get stuff for you, too.”

You shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll look around.” You told him, glancing around the fitness store. “Might find some leggings or something.”

He nodded. “Wanna help me pick out some sweats?” He looked at you with an armful of shirts.

The sight was comical, making you chuckle, but you nodded. “Sure.”

He smiled and walked over with you. “I like gray, but Bucky likes black.”

“Buying for Bucky, too?” You teased him. “I don’t mind. Bucky’s cool.”

“He doesn’t like to go out.” Steve nodded. “So when any of us are out, we stock up for him too.”

You nodded. “That makes sense. He is like me in that way, I guess. Not liking going out. Maybe we should have dragged him along. Maybe call him to see if he wants to join us for the movie and lunch?”

“Sure.” He nodded. “He might get shy.” He gave you a half smile. “But, I’m sure the thought will mean a lot to him.”

You nodded understandingly and picked out some sweats you thought they might like. “How about these?” You held them up. “I can’t see him being bigger than a medium…”

Steve hummed, nodding. “Yeah, he’s not picky.” He glanced down at the rack in front of him. “No, I lied.” He looked back at you. “He prefers those stringy things to be on the inside.”

“Any other tiny details you know about your other half?” You teased him lightly.

He nudged you with his shoulder. “Hey, you know just as much when it comes to your brother.”

“Well, yeah.” You chuckled. “We kinda did grow up together. Twins and all.”

“That’s how me and Buck were.” Steve nodded, adding to the pile in his arm.

A few women were eying him, making you roll your eyes. “You’ve been spotted, muscle man!”

He let out a small groan. “I’ll pay for these then? Make a quick escape.” He looked at you, earning a quick nod. “Good, let’s go.”

He went and dumped his stuff on the counter, sporting a smile on his face when the couple went to talk to him. He was a gentleman and let them know gently that he had a lot of errands to run. You were thankful that no one seemed to care about you when Captain America was there.

You shoved your hands in your pockets as you followed him out quickly, but moved to grab his arm so you wouldn’t get lost as he moved quickly. That was the last thing that you needed right then.

He easily pulled you in another store when he spotted one, looking down at you when you walked in. “You okay?”

“Was a bit worried about getting lost in the crowd.” You admitted.

He nodded. “I would’ve made sure you didn’t.” He assured you. “I won’t lose you.”  
You let out a relieved breath and nodded, holding onto him as you walked around the store. “I’m not looking forward to going home later.” You told him honestly.

“I know.” He nodded. “How long do you think you won’t wanna talk to them?”

“I don’t know.” You sighed. “It’s just still so fresh. Being pushed to talk to them is only going to make me push back.”

“I can see that.” He shrugged. “Hopefully they’ll back off a bit.” Steve said gently. “It won’t end well if they don’t.”

“Yeah.” You agreed sadly. “I think they’re all more worried about themselves.”

Steve hummed, nodding. “Ever fight this bad with Vin?” He asked, curious. You shook your head. “Oh.” He patted your shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

You shrugged. “It was bound to happen eventually, I guess.”

“Yeah, especially with how close you two are. When Bucky and I fight, the whole tower feels it.” He sighed.

That made you wince. “That would be like Godzilla and…what’s another big monster?” You asked. “I just mean you’re both all….” You made a muscle pose, making him laugh.

He held his middle as he laughed. “We’re actually both softies. At least I think I’m a softy.”

“You keep telling yourself that.” You teased. You spotted a new phone case you liked and tugged him toward it. “What do you think?”

He nodded. “I like it. Do you have a favorite color?”

You nodded, smiling. “Royal blue.”

He smiled back, pulling the right one off the rack and handing it to you. “Anything else you see that you like?”

“Maybe we could see if they have body jewelry?” You asked, hopeful.

He made a confused face. “Body jewelry?”

You smiled. “Nose rings, belly button rings…things like that.” You chuckled. “Have you never…?” You began as he blinked at you. Sighing, you lifted up the front of your shirt and pointed at your navel. “See?”

His eyes widened and his cheeks effectively turned pink. “Oh.” He looked away before you put it down, chuckling. “Yeah, not used to that.”

You smiled to yourself, finding it amusing. “Sorry, forget you’re nearly a hundred.” You teased before going to find what you were looking for.

“I have to catch up eventually.” He chuckled. “That’s all you have pierced though, right?” He asked curiously.

Shaking your head, you laughed. “Nope.”

He blushed further and decided to stop asking questions. That was not a discussion he wanted to have. He focused on some watches as you looked at the jewelry, eyeing different brands.

You grabbed a few different things, grinning at him. “Did you go shy on me, Captain?” You teased, looking at which watches he was eyeing, making a note in the back of your mind in case you ever had to get him a gift. “Don’t worry, it’s not like I’m dragging you to a strip club. That would be more Tony’s thing.”

He laughed at that. “I’m sure those have definitely changed since my time.”

“They had strip clubs back in the day?!” You were surprised.

He made an ‘eh’ motion. “Sorta. Not as explicit as today, but soldiers would go to them all the time.”

You looked like your world had just been blown wide open. “Whoa.”

He grinned. “I never went to one, Bucky would just tell me about them.” He was loving the look on your face, like you had just seen the face of God. “We’re not that old!” He laughed harder.

“But…I thought anything close to a strip joint would have been out of the question back then!” You countered. “Even your old timers Cap suit was modest.”

“It wasn’t legal.” He grinned, shaking his head. “It was only when the war happened. They had to help the soldiers any way they could.” He shrugged.

You shuddered. “Things they don’t tell you in history class…” You made a face.

He rubbed your back. “They sure don’t.” He chuckled after a while. “Your face…” Steve grinned. “Is priceless.”

“It’s just…” You blushed. “You’re the most innocent guy I know!”

“That would be Parker, doll.” He pointed out.

You blushed further and dragged him to pay for your case. “Shush, Rogers.” Putting your body jewelry up, you tried to push your thoughts from your boyfriend.

Steve paid and turned to you as he closed his wallet. “Music store then movie?”

That made your face light up as you eagerly nodded.

He smiled as you did and led you to where he spotted the store. “Should I call Bucky now so he can get here by the movie time?”

“Sure, and tell him he’s joining us for lunch, too.” You smiled.

He dialed his best friend’s number, hoping he’d be up for it. “Hey, Stevie.” Came Bucky’s voice after a few rings.

“Hi, Buck.” Steve grinned. “You busy? Y/N and I are at that outlet mall I was telling you about. Wanna have lunch and a movie with us?” He asked. “Her idea.” He added, hoping that would help him choose.

“Mmm.” He hummed on the other end. “Will there be a lot of people?”

“In the theater? I have no idea, Buck.”

He hummed again. “Do you guys really want me to go?” He asked almost shyly.

“Y/N really does.” Steve told him.

He bit his lip. “Alright. I’ll get a cab over.” He sighed in agreement.

You bounced a bit as Steve hung up. “So you really didn’t want your best friend coming?” You smirked.

“He gets moody in public at times, that’s all.” He shrugged. “Besides, getting the two of you together? I’m in trouble.”

You grinned, looking smug. “I am the fun twin.” You told him. “And his favorite.”

Steve chuckled. “I wonder why that is.” He patted your head. “Let’s hope you aren’t bad influences on each other.”

“Me? A bad influence?” You smirked, getting excited as you got to the music store. “Neverrrrr.”

“Yep, you’re exactly like Bucky.” He chuckled, following you. “We’re screwed.”

“Awe, Cappy you can handle us.” You smiled. “You’re massive!”

He rubbed over face. “Sure doll, sure.” He sighed, shaking his head.

You couldn’t wait for Bucky to get there and hoped he was just as excited.

* * *

Bucky met the pair of you in front of the theater, and chuckled at the grin on your face. “Hey doll, miss me?” He grinned back.

“Duh.” You went over to him. “I couldn’t enjoy making Steve here blush all alone. Thought I’d share the joy with you.”

He snickered. “I could only imagine what you’ve told him.”

Steve shook his head. “I blew her mind. Informed her there were ‘strip clubs’ in our day.” He chuckled.

Bucky laughed at that, brushing his hair back. “Course we did!” He grinned, amused that it shocked you so much. “They didn’t have lace and all that you do today, but they sure gave us a show.”

Steve snorted as he saw you turn red. “Oh, this is great!” He laughed. He winked at Bucky for him to continue.

“Pin up girls, doll!” Bucky laughed as well. “You gotta know about them.”

“Well, yeah, but I never put those and strippers in the same category.” You shrugged.

Bucky gave you a cheeky smile. “They wouldn’t be all bare for us, but…” He shrugged, looking around as he remembered.

“Can we just get our tickets?” You asked.

“Awe, who’s blushing now?” Steve teased. “I should get a picture, shouldn’t I?”

“I’ll literally punch you.” You weakly threatened as you got in line. “With my good hand.” You added.

“It’ll be like the wind blew at him, dollface.” Bucky laughed.

You gasped at him. “Rude!” You laughed. “But, sadly true.”

Steve shook his head, buying the tickets for you three. “Popcorn, candy?” He asked.

“Nachos?” You asked, hopeful. “And a slushie?”

“Can I get a slushie, too, Stevie?” Bucky smirked.

Steve sighed and shook his head, moving up to order everything.

You and Bucky grinned at each other as you waited with him. “Thanks for coming, Bucky.” You told him.

He shrugged. “Wanted to spend time with my favorite twin.” He winked. “And it sounded like he would have pouted it I didnt.” He laughed.

“Yeah, he’s a big softy when it comes to you.” You teased. “And it gets you out of the tower for a couple hours, too.”

“I don’t mind the tower.” He nodded. “Less people.”

“Less fun.” You teased.

“Sorry we’re old men, sweetheart.” He chuckled.

You shrugged. “Not at heart.” You countered.

“Can’t argue with that now that I got a slushie.” He grinned.

“That’s my man!” You laughed. “Can I sit between you guys or is that violating some agreement you have?” You looked up at him. Being blocked in my super soldiers gave you a wall of safety.

Bucky ruffled your hair, earning a half second glare. “You can sit between us, kid.”

You gave him a small smile, nodding your thanks as you followed them down the hall to the proper theater. You let Steve choose the seat, and followed him so that you were sitting towards the middle of the seats.You sat and made yourself comfortable before sipping on your drink. “Oh, these are the best seats.” You mused.

“She’s using us for our warmth, Stevie.” Bucky chuckled. “You should have asked me to grab you a jacket or something.” He poked you.

“But you’re warmer.” You noted. “And softer.” You leaned your head on his arm. “Or not.”

He laughed, lifting his arm and wrapping it around your shoulder. “Metal is hard.” He teased.

“It was the thought that counted.” You told him, leaning against him.

He smiled and looked at the screen, happy he came. It was a huge bonus that it was helping you, as well. As the credits started, the three of you relaxed back a bit.

* * *

The movie was about halfway over when you jumped at the sound of way too real sounding gunfire.

Steve sat up as he noticed it too, looking around as he smelt gunpowder. Bucky and him both shoved you down your seat before you could stand. “Why me?” You groaned, trying not to panic. You breathed through your nose as you glanced up, shutting your eyes tightly as you heard screams. “FUCK.” You whined.

* * *

“Sir, there have been reports of gunfire at a local movie theater.” JARVIS spoke up, letting Tony know.

“The cops will deal with it.” Tony told the AI, wondering why he was being told about something so minor.

“Sir, Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, and Miss Y/N are in that theater.” Came his reply.

Both Tony and Parker dropped what they were doing and looked at each other. “WHAT?” Tony finally panicked after a moment.

“The three of them are currently in a shooting.” JARVIS informed. “Local officers have been called, but no one has arrived as of yet. Shall I inform Mr. Barton?”

“Yes.” Tony grabbed Parker’s arm, pulling him from the lab. “Spidey time, kid.”

* * *

Clint froze when he was informed, feeling his stomach twist horribly. His eyes went to Nat, full of fear. “Let’s go.” She told him, motioning to the door.

In minutes the team was suited and racing down to the theater. Clint felt sick and tried to focus on the bad guys. He ran across the seats with ease, the lights not on yet. He searched for you as Tony and Nat ran up the aisles.

Tony tossed Steve his shield once he saw him, yelling at Clint to move. He wasn’t fast enough, however, a bullet going through his side.

“Clint!” Nat yelled as Steve threw his shield at the guy with the gun.

When you heard your father’s name, you stood. You hissed as you felt a hot pain in you arm, seconds before Tony shot the second gunman.

Bucky reached down, lifting you with ease once the shooting stopped.

With blurry eyes you watched as Tony lifted your father and you reached for him. “Dad?!” You choked out.

“Get her out of here first.” You heard Tony’s voice but screamed for Clint again.

Parker could hear you screaming for Clint and wished there was something he could do. He swung over to you, following you out as you thrashed in Bucky’s arms.

“You’re bleeding, doll.” Bucky said softly. “Let’s patch you up first.” He ran out.


End file.
